No Worries
by TrixieMoon
Summary: A fanfic about Alanna and George and the days proceeding their wedding...will be continued! (my first fanfic!)
1. Alanna's Walk Around the City

Alanna walked down the palace way alone once again. In the several months since her and George's betrothal she hadn't been happier. No more worrying about Jon ever asking her to be his queen, no worrying about what people thought of her – she would be the Baroness of Pirate's Swoop, Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, Olau and Trebond – she would be a lady. She leaned against a wall so no one would see her. Alanna knew she was to be a knight always, but lately since her betrothal to George, and Jon's betrothal to Thayet she had been thinking. _I know George always has loved me just the way I am. _Alanna thought, _but its like to some people I'm not a real woman. Thayet even suggested that I wear breeches to my own wedding! Has it gone as far as that? That even Thayet, whose one of my closest friends thinks I should wear breeches to my wedding! _

As Alanna was thinking this, a tall figure hooded in black came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the?" Alanna muttered as she grabbed her dagger and spun around. The black hooded figure removed his hood and it appeared to be George.

"Hello," George said casually.

"What in god's name are you doing? You gave me a fright!" said Alanna pushing his shoulder.

" I gave you a fright? What are you talking about? I've been following you since you left the palace! I figured you would have known I was following you by now," said George.

Alanna grinned and hugged him, "I wasn't paying attention dearie. I'm tired, and nervous."

"I know how you feel Alanna, but this is for real. We're meant to be together," George said as he lifted her chin so she looked up into his eyes.

"I know George. We do belong to one another," Alanna said as she stood up onto her toes to kiss him. 

"Now that's the Alanna I know and love," said George as he pulled her up into his arms. 

Alanna smiled and though_ I hope_


	2. The couple's presentation at the palace

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't post this on my prologue. All of these characters, except for the occasional servant girl or distant friend of Alanna and/or George's, are Tamora Pierce's. 

Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic so I hope you all like it! All constructive criticism/comments will be well appreciated!!!

**~Several Days Later~**

Thayet, Buri, Eleni and Rispah were all at House Olau with Alanna helping her pick out one of the several wedding dresses that had just come in from Port Caynn. Alanna was in her dressing room and shouting out to Thayet.

"I really did not appreciate that comment the other day about me wearing breeches to my own wedding! Despite the fact that I am a knight I still wear dresses and I like them. I don't know why you had to go and make such an obviously ridiculous comment," shouted Alanna under the muffled sounds of cloth.

" I didn't mean it Alanna, I really didn't. I'm sorry you feel this way – but ever since the engagement you've seemed more eager to pick a fight," said Thayet as she sat down on a pouf playing with her own engagement ring.

" I've only been that way because I'm really nervous! How do I look? " Said Alanna as she opened the door to her dressing room. She was wearing a long silk and satin dress that went all the way down to the floor and came out to a train at the bottom. The silk went up to her chest but then the sleeves and collar of the dress were pale white lace – showing off her strong shoulders. Alanna's auburn hair, which she had grown to several inches below her shoulders since the engagement was cascading down her back in curls which despite being un-brushed, still looked amazing. 

"Well?" Alanna said frowning.

"Alanna you look amazing, just like a lioness," said Rispah as she looked her almost-cousin up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" said Alanna looking un-accepting. 

"May I come in?" said someone at the door.

"I'll get it," said Buri as she ran to the door. "Who is it?"  
"It's Myles, now may I come in and see my own daughter!" Myles opened the door with such force that it nearly slammed Buri into the wall behind it. Myles' jaw dropped when he saw Alanna there.

"You look beautiful my dear," he said as he walked over to her and held both of his daughter's hands. "Beautiful as the sky on a clear night."

Alanna blushed at the rare comment of flattery from her father and said, "Thank you Myles. That means a lot to me. It really does." Alanna turned to Thayet, Eleni, Buri and Rispah and asked, "Is this really the right one? It felt perfect when I was in Port Caynn by myself but I really wanted all of your opinions."

"Alanna, this is perfect. You'll look wonderful. Don't worry about a thing," said Eleni with a grin. "George will be awed."

"I'm so glad you are all my bridesmaids. I'll definitely need all of your moral support next Saturday. Oh my gosh," said Alanna as she stood up. "I'm getting married this Saturday!" Alanna ran into her dressing room as Thayet went into help her unzip as she muttered, "Some things will never change."

**~The Thursday Before the Wedding~**

** **

"I hate these court functions," muttered Alanna as she walked up the steps of the palace with her arm on George's. "Especially ones when I have to wear a dress!" Alanna was wearing a gorgeous violet silk short-sleeved dress that fell to the floor. Her long hair was pinned up in a bun with ringlets hanging out here-and-there. The only jewelry she wore were amethyst earrings along with her ember from the goddess and her engagement ring. She looked very unlike her usual knightly self.

"You know I hate these things as much as you do my dear. It's just so we please the King and Queen in knowing they can do such things as bless our marriage, you being the King's champion and all, in front of the entire court," said George as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, I know but why in the god's name to I have to wear a dress!" 

"So you look slightly more feminine and delicate my dear. Blessed Crooked God, you do look amazing my sweet," said George as he grasped her hand. 

The couple walked into the ballroom with such grace that even the King and Queen thought they were reared royalty. But as soon as the herald called, "Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, Knight of the realm of Tortall," the talk quieted and jaws dropped. Very few had every seen Alanna in a dress, let alone makeup and they were all very surprised to her dressed as a real court lady.

Jonathan stood up and said, "Welcome Baron George, Sir Alanna. The Queen and I are very pleased you could come this evening so we can bless your upcoming marriage."

_I hate it when Jon has to be so formal _though Alanna as Jon walked over to take her arm.

"Come and sit down with us at our table and we shall begin our feast," said Jon guiding Alanna to a seat next to Thayet and then walking over with George to the other side of the table.

"Alanna you look amazing tonight," whispered Thayet.

"Thank you. Eleni and Rispah made me 'cause I 'can't wear breeches in front of the entire court' when George's and my wedding is being officially blessed by you and Jon."

"Oh," said Thayet grinning. "I don't think anyone else would have minded but you wearing a dress like that I think surprised the entire court."

"I figured," muttered Alanna as she brought her wine glass to her lips. The feast went on for several hours with everyone eating and talking.

But once the music started, a visiting Tyran Duke came over to the royal table. He was wearing a black silk tunic and shirt with white hose that showed off his pale pallor and dark black hair. 

"Lady Alanna," he said as he bowed. "I know you're to be married on Saturday but I was wondering if you would be willing to dance with me. I am Duke Rubin of Tyra."

Alanna raised an eyebrow and said, "I'd be delighted." The Duke came over, took her hand and led Alanna out onto the dance floor where they played a waltz.

"Now then," muttered George. "Who is this young and handsome Duke asking my lovely bride to dance?"

"A visiting Duke from Tyra. He's been sweeping every young lady off her feet since he got here four days ago. It's like he's a male Delia of Eldorne," Jon said as he grinned.

"Really?" said George as he stood up. "I might just have to walk over there and cut in on the young Duke to dance with my lovely bride-to-be."

"I agree, you do that," Jon grinned at George's obvious jealousy. George walked over to Alanna and the young Duke stopped dancing. They were laughing and George raised and eyebrow.

"Now, that is a hilarious story Duke Rubin," said Alanna laughing and then she noticed George and smiled. "Hello my dear, may I introduce Duke Rubin of Tyra?"

George bowed and said, "Good Evening Duke Rubin, I am Baron George of Pirate's Swoop. May I dance with my bride-to-be young sir? We are after all, here to bless our marriage on Saturday."

"Of course Baron George," said the Duke as he bowed and walked off.

"Now my sweet," said George as he took Alanna into his arms. "He didn't sweep you off your feet did he?"

Alanna grinned and said, "Of course not dear. You're the only one for me." George and Alanna danced for what seemed like hours before the King called them up to the high table.

"Baron George, Sir Alanna. The Queen and I would like to bless your marriage in hope that it will be a continuing loving and long-lasting relationship," said Jon as he went over to the couple who were holding hands and put his hand upon them. "May you have a wonderful marriage, beautiful children, and a long-lasting relationship with each other in Tortall." With that George and Alanna bowed and curtsied to Jon and Thayet, and left the room to go back to House Olau. 

"They will be such a sweet couple," murmured Thayet as she and Jon sat back down at the high table. 

"Yes," said Jon staring off into the distance. "I agree."


	3. The Morning Before

Disclaimer: All of these characters are TP's…except for the occasional servant girl.

**~The Morning of the Wedding~**

Alanna paced her chambers numerous times muttering to herself," Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Today's my wedding day…I never thought I would get married and now I am. What am I to do?" Alanna sighed and finally decided to take a walk outside with George. They both walked along the streets together, holding hands but in silence. They both were extremely nervous but knew that they were perfect for each other. As they were walking along the street Alanna and George would occasionally stop at a vendor's stand looking at clothes, or jewelry. Suddenly George noticed that someone was following them, George turned around and saw the Duke from the other night.

"Baron George, Lady Alanna. So nice to see you this morning. I would have thought you were both in your homes getting ready for the wedding this evening," said the Duke.

"Oh," said Alanna. "It doesn't really take more than several hours to be ready. We thought we would take a walk this morning and get our jitters out."

"Excuse me Duke Rubin, but I need to go and talk to a friend of mine. I'll be right back," said George. George walked over to an alley to talk to someone who looked to Alanna, like their friend Marek.

" So Lady Alanna, are you nervous? Having any second thoughts?" said the Duke as he looked Alanna up and down with his eyes.

Alanna fake-laughed and said, "Now Duke Rubin, why would I ever have second thoughts about someone I've always loved?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe you and I could perhaps…" said the Duke as he stepped closer to Alanna and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps what?" said Alanna as she backed away but knocked into a wall. _If he gets any closer I'm going to have to punch him. I hope he's not a good swordsman. Despite my hands healing, they still bleed from time to time._

"Perhaps I could get a kiss or two from you before your marriage? It is a wedding custom in my country for a Duke to get a kiss or more from the virgin bride before her wedding knight," said the Duke as he moved closer to Alanna.

"Excuse me," said someone behind the Duke with a cold voice. "But that is my bride, and my future wife you are trying to kiss. I suggest you leave quietly before I have every thief in this vicinity come and somewhat… perhaps hurt you. Or maybe I should just take your ear? Would you like that better?"

The Duke turned pale and then turned around to face George, Marek and his cronies. "I will leave now, Baron George. I'm sorry for this inconvenience." The Duke turned around and marched quickly back towards palace way.

"Follow him," muttered Marek as two of his men started to follow the young Duke. "Do something to pay him back for his little 'inconvenience'."

"Are you okay my sweet?" said George as he picked Alanna up into a tight hug. 

"Oh yes George I'm fine," said Alanna as she hugged him back and grinned. " I was only worried that he might be a wrestler."

"No worries my sweet, no worries. I'm here for you always," said George as her ruffled hair. He put her down and the two walked back to House Olau to get ready for the wedding. 

** **

**~Several Hours Later~**

** **

****Alanna was pacing her bedroom in her white dress with all of the train getting tangled behind her. Thayet finally picked it up and untangled it and handed it to Alanna's handmaiden for she was the one carrying the train until Alanna got to the church. 

"Alanna stop pacing!" said Eleni as she looked in the mirror." You look perfect; George will be stunned. Alanna you look stunning! Don't worry about it!" Eleni went over and gave a hug to her nearly daughter-in-law. Just then a servant from downstairs told Alanna, Eleni, Thayet and Buri that it was time to go to the goddess' temple. Alanna took a deep breath and walked down the stairs of House Olau and into the carriage. 


	4. The Wedding and Reception

Disclaimer: I did not create any of the following characters except for the occasional servant girl, aunt or friend of Alanna or George's. The Duke is mine but all the rest are the amazing Tamora Pierce's. 

Thanks y'all for reading and all of the feedback from everyone!!!! Hope you like it… J

**~The Wedding~**

George was at the alter along with the head priestess of the Goddess' temple in Tortall. He looked nervous, but had a calm air about him. Alanna on the other hand was still pacing but now in the back of the temple where she waited to go up to the front of the temple. 

"Thayet, I'm so nervous," said Alanna as she untangled her tangled train once again. 

The music was cued for Alanna to go down the aisle, as Thayet said, "Don't worry about it – everything will be fine! Now go walk down the aisle dear." Thayet went down the aisle before Alanna with another bridesmaid. 

Then Alanna came out in her gorgeous silk and satin dress that came up to just above her bosom and the sleeves and shoulder area were made out of beautiful lace with embroidered flowers on it. Alanna's hair was half up in a bun and the rest of her hair cascaded down her back in copper ringlets. She had just the write amount of violet eye shadow upon her lids and her lips were a deep burgundy. Next to Alanna, even Thayet looked downplayed and slightly pale that day. 

George gasped as his fiancée came down the aisle and murmured, "You look lovely my dear." Alanna blushed and reached out for his hand as she and George kneeled before the priestess. The ceremony went on for about an hour or so before the newly wed couple stood up and everyone cheered. The happy couple kissed as the priestess said, "You may now kiss the bride," and then walked down the aisle and outside into the carriage.

**~The Reception~**

****Alanna sat at her table with George not knowing what was gone. She was so happy but as the night went on it was just a blur. 

"Alanna," said Thayet. "Jon wants to talk to you." Alanna nodded as she got up to follow Thayet over to talk to Jon. 

Jon gave Alanna a kiss on the cheek as he said, "Alanna, I am extremely happy for you."

"As I am for you, Jonathan," said Alanna as she smiled. 

" I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, as you are for me. Whenever you need me I will be here. Problems with George, anything…"

Alanna cut Jon off and sharply said, "Problems with George, Jon? We just got married, I don't need you to predict problems already thank you very much."

"Alanna, I didn't mean it like that," said Jon, frowning.

" However you meant it, I didn't like it and it was especially rude to say that several hours after I got married to George. I love George, you need to realize that. And I know you love Thayet, that's why you married her. You and I had something but George has always been there for me, not you. I love you Jon with all of my heart but in a totally different way that I love George. He's my husband and I'm in love with him. Okay Jon?" said Alanna as she put her hands on her hips.

" Yes Alanna, I understand. Congratulations again," said Jon as he hugged Alanna and turned around to go back to his table.

" Thank you Jon," said Alanna as she walked back over to the table along with him. 

George saw the concerned look on Alanna's face and kissed her as she sat down. "Are you okay Alanna?" 

Alanna smiled and said, " Yes George. I'm perfectly fine." Alanna hugged George and gave him a kiss as they were called up to slice the first piece of wedding cake. About an hour later, the two went into their respective rooms to change before they went onto the inn they were staying in that night. Thayet followed Alanna into her room to help her change. 

"What did Jon say?" said Thayet.

"Oh, just some stuff about he would always be there for me if George and I had fights or anything. I couldn't believe he said that though. On the night of my wedding! I'm a bit annoyed," said Alanna as went behind the dressing screen to get into her violet colored gown – not the one she wore to the King and Queen's blessing of her marriage, but a different one that was more simple. 

Thayet looked down and said, "I'm sorry he said that."

"Don't worry about it Thayet! He's just oddly protective at random times, it's nothing to worry about," said Alanna she stepped out from behind the screen. "Okay?"

Thayet smiled and said, "Okay." Alanna and Thayet then left the room to go outside. When Alanna found George the two left the wedding as hundreds of people through white rose petals and rice at them. The two go into the carriage and rode off. 

**~The Wedding Night~**

George was on the bed with his shirt off and Alanna looked at him, grinned and said, "You know we've done this before dear."

"I know my sweet," said George grinning. "But this is special." George got off the bed and stood up. He walked over to Alanna and pulled her into his arms. George kissed Alanna with all he had in him as Alanna rubbed her hands through his hair. 

"I love you," said Alanna as George pulled Alanna's shirt off and placed her on the bed.

"I know you do. I love you to my sweet, you need to know that. You need to know that I love you with all my heart," said George as he kissed Alanna once again.

" I know you love me George. I love you as much as you love me," said Alanna as she grinned and rubbed her hands through his hair once again. George kissed Alanna once more and the two made love but they both felt that this particular time meant more to them than anytime before. George and Alanna fell asleep in one another's arms on that wonderful night. _I love you George_ said Alanna she drifted off to sleep. _No worries anymore. _


	5. The Years Following

Hey y'all…well here it is!!!! I know you all have been waiting so long…Sorry it took so long….tons of school work, you know the drift. I hope you like it, perhaps I'll get the next edition out before the week is out! I know its short but I needed to get SOMETHING out****

**  
~Two Years Later~**

Alanna rode in front of George on Moonlight as they made their way down the road down to their new home – Pirate's Swoop. George only let her see the house once before he got a crew to renovate the inside and make it exactly how they wanted. It was finished now and today they would be moving into it. 

For several years they had stayed in Corus, having their own house while George closed up his tidings with the Rogue and handing it over to Marek. Alanna practiced her many knightly duties while George got used to being a noble, even one who wasn't living on his own estate yet. He and Alanna had visited the people of Pirate's Swoop often – wanting to learn more about the surrounding area from the villagers. Alanna also had something special to tell George that same evening also – Alanna was pregnant. 

Alanna leaned into George and sighed, "We're almost there George." Alanna smiled and thought _We even have the banquet tonight, nearly the entire court is coming to 'christen' Pirate's Swoop. It will be quite interesting. I'll tell George that I'm pregnant when we get inside. _

George smiled and said, "Yes my dear, that we are. To our own home now, one we can create together." As the two rode up to the gate of Pirate's Swoop, Alanna gasped at the many changes to the castle. Above the castle there was now an outlook going around the front and rear of the castle, a large wooden stable to the left of the castle as well as a new stone path down to the beach along the cove. 

"Well my love?" said George as he slid off the horse and pulled Alanna into his arms.

Alanna hugged him and said, "I love it George." The two kissed for what seemed like eternity while the new guardsman and servants proceeded to clap and cheer while some continued to unload some things from the carriages. 

George grinned and said, "I knew you would." George grasped Alanna's hand and proceeded to take her into the front door of Pirate's Swoop. He guided her around the entire castle, from room to room. 

As they came to the last room, the master bedroom, Alanna ran into the room and said, "George I have something to tell you."

George smiled and said," What is it my dear?" 

Alanna smiled meekly and said, "George, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?! You're pregnant?!" George picked her up into his arms and swung her around the room. "Do you know what the baby is?"

Alanna laughed and said, "George, what am I one month into the pregnancy? No dear, I don't know but the healer said I can find out in a month or so."

George hugged her tight and said, "I love you Alanna. Now dear, are we going to announce it tonight?"

"Of course my love," Alanna grinned and sat on the bed. "You know, we still can…at least till the third trimester."

George kissed her and said, "I'm glad about that." George laid her down on the bed and stroked her thigh as he kissed her thoroughly.

" I love you George," said Alanna as they made their way under the covers together.

**~Several hours later~**

Alanna stood on the threshold of her new home in a beautiful violet silk gown that covered up her already somewhat apparent pregnancy in her short and slender figure. George was dressed in simple shirt, tunic and hose in a lovely green color that brought out the green in his hazel eyes.

George grinned and said to all of the guests in the ballroom, "Welcome friends to Pirate's Swoop! I hope you enjoy your evening here but I only wanted to say something before we all get into the swing of the night. Alanna and I have our own interesting announcement this evening." George took a breath and continued, "Alanna is pregnant with our first child. The child is due the middle of April."The whole room erupted in applause and cheers as the two grinned and gave each other a kiss. The night sped by fast as the two greeted lord after lord and lady after lady with such courteousness as a couple that'd been brought up as a nobleman and a lady. As the last guest other than Myles and Elaine left the castle, the couple sat ungracefully down into a love seat outside in the main hall. 

"Well you two look exhausted," said Myles grinning. He had Elaine on his arm and was gripping her hand tightly. "So you're pregnant my dear, your first child. This will be quite interesting."

Alanna grinned sheepishly and said, "I agree, you never know what can happen. No worries though about having an heir George."

"No my dear," said George grinning. "None at all." The two bid goodnight to Myles and Elaine and proceeded to go up stairs to fall fast asleep. 


	6. Alanna and George Get A Child

Hello all…Well this is my first chapter for No Worries in a long time…I've been very busy lately, trying to get my new story out (Zemora's Story if you haven't read it) and doing some other stuff which has been quite…exhausting. But, as you can see I'm finally getting this out. I'd like to thanks Jae for being such a wonderful, yet overbearing and forceful muse as she gives me new ideas for I constantly have writer's block on this story and have no idea wtf I should write. I'd also like to thank everyone for their reviews on the last several chapters of this epic (jk!) story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters…their Tammy's don't sue. I have 45 cents to my name!

George paced outside of the door of his and Alanna's bedchambers, waiting for the news of their new arrival – his and Alanna's child. 

"Why is it taking so long?" he yelled at his mother and Myles who were sitting together on a bench. Jonathan snorted and chuckled softly, despite his efforts at trying to stop it. "What's your problem Mr. I'm so high-and-mighty?" 

Jonathan grinned, "Nothing George, don't worry. It does take a while you know, for child birth." 

"Yes Jonathan I know," said George as he glared at Eleni and Myles who were chuckling. "But why longer than six hours?"

"This is Alanna's first child George. It might take a while," said Eleni. As she said that Thayet opened the door and smiled at George who was still pacing, and at Jonathan who was nearly in hysterics. 

"You can come in George, Alanna's done you know," said the Queen as she opened the door slightly more so George could fit through the door and to his wife. 

"Oh thank the Gods," mumbled George as he went tumbling through to his wife and his new child.

"What is it?" said Eleni smiling.

"A boy," said Thayet as she came out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Alanna smiled at George meekly as he came in through the door smiling nervously. Alanna had cut her hair to slightly above her shoulders several week before and she had this tousled look to her. Her violet eyes were shining and she still had that "radiant glow" that came with pregnancy. She was covered with blankets from feet to waist and had a light violet shirt on.She held their new child in her arms and rocked and sang him a soft lullaby as George sat softly onto the bed. 

So m'dear what are we going to name our newborn son," asked George as he beamed down at his wife and his son.

"How about Thom, my love?" Alanna beamed down at their child and then raised her eyes up to her husband.

"That's perfect, it seems. For he does have that red tusset of hair that you and your sorcerer brother had," said George grinning. 

"Yes laddy-buck but he has your hazel eyes. Would you like to hold him?" said Alanna grinning. George smiled and nodded as Alanna handed him the child. George rocked Thom in his arms as Alanna lay back onto her pillow and fell fast asleep. 

­­

Alanna fussed with yet another gown she was required to wear by the rest of her family as a maid put the six month year old Thom into a white bunting for his naming and baptism in the capital. Alanna sighed and sat down on the bed as the maid handed her Thom and George opened the door and came in. He was dressed in tan slacks, boots and a light green tunic and white shirt for the ceremony. Alanna smiled as she stood up from the bed and handed George the baby. 

"I have to finish with my hair," Alanna growled as she sat down and the maid stood behind her and started putting her hair up again. "I hate doing this things you know. Never can Jon once let me stay with my family before he has to 'bless the King Champion's child' and 'make sure he's named properly, in the Palace," said Alanna mocking Jon's tone irritably. 

George snorted and said, "Oh well, m'dear. It's hard getting used to being a noble for myself, I bet even harder for ye 'cause you have t'learn how to be a noble lady. You do look beautiful though." 

Alanna smiled at her husband and gazed at herself in the mirror for a moment. She was wearing a violet silk dress with a slightly higher neck that she usually wore and a flowing skirt down to her feet. Despite many objections against her beliefs by George, Jon, Thayet and others, Alanna still believed she wasn't in the best condition she could be since the birth of Thom. She still beat Gary, Raoul and Geoffrey but she still wasn't up to fighting with Sir Gareth, the elder, of Naxen. Alanna sighed and then stood up once the maid stood back from Alanna's chair. 

"Do I look okay?" said Alanna as she slipped boots on under her dress rather than proper slippers.

George raised his eyebrow as Alanna stuck a dagger in the side of her boot, "You look fine my dear? What's up with the boots under your nice new gown?"

"I have to take those threat notes seriously George. 'Beware the day of your baby's naming, for we will be there'; 'The own won't stand a chance.' What am I going to do? I can't just sit in the temple quietly and sweetly whilst anyone could just come into the temple and hurt all of us?"

George walked swiftly to where Alanna stood and gathered her into his arms, despite having Thom in his arms, "Alanna I know. We all need to be careful at the ceremony today, but there will be a whole group of the own as well as some of our own very good friends, who are knights." 

Alanna snorted and kissed her husband, "I'm changing into breeches. I'll still be dressed fancy, George. I just need to know that I will be able to protect Thom, even if it means fighting myself. " Alanna walked swiftly into her closet before George could say a thing, as the maid followed her sighing and began to undo the buttons that did up Alanna's dress. Ten minutes later found Alanna coming out of the closet in pale silver silk breeches and tunic and a violet shirt, making her violet eyes shine even more than usual. She still had her hair up and the little makeup that she had, had on before. She had her scabbard on with her sword and one of her daggers within it. George knew she would, as he did, have other daggers hidden in the backs of her boots and at least one up a sleeve. Alanna grinned at George who came over and handed Alanna the baby.

"Well, you look as beautiful as before my dear. Now can we please go to the chapel," said George grinning as he opened the door. The couple walked out down palace way with baby and a bag in tow. It was a beautiful summer day, several days before Midsummer and Corus smelled of flowers and wonderful things to eat. Alanna had put the baby in a sling in front and George was holding her hand, which was unusually clammy. _For once in many years, Alanna is actually nervous,_ thought George. The couple walked up to the gate for the temple of Mithros and there all of their good friends were standing; Gary and his new wife, Cythera of Elden, Raoul, Geoffrey, Buri, Corum and Rispah, many of her fellow tribesmen from the Bahzir were there, Myles and Eleni, Duke Gareth and finally Jon and Thayet. Among those all there were many others – a troop of the Kings Own, some of Alanna's new rider friends that she had made recently when Thayet opened the first year of the Queen's Riders, as well as many other Lords and Ladies. 

As George and Alanna passed Eleni and Myles, Eleni muttered, "I guess you didn't take my advice and decided to wear breeches, Alanna."

Alanna grinned, "Just for today Eleni. I've taken your advice for nearly every other court function that I 'needed to be dressed as a lady' for. Just give me this one." Eleni smiled and both Myles and George snorted as the couple continued to walk down the stone walkway into the chapel. The chapel was decorated with blue and white roses and other flowers – a symbol for the official entering of a new person into the worship of the head gods and goddesses. George and Alanna walked up to the alter as the priest began to chant over the six-month year old Thom. As the ceremony ended, Alanna let out a big sigh - she did not see the archer in the alcove that was a story above the alter although George did and he immediately pushed Alanna down with the baby in her arms as an arrow came shooting down at the couple. 

Arrows came streaming down on the whole group of nobles and commoners there to celebrate the naming and baptism of Alanna and Thom's baby. Alanna surveyed what was around her quickly and handed the baby to Cythera of Elden for everyone else was fighting. 

"Cythera," said Alanna. "Go into the side room, please. And lock all the doors. Don't let anybody in and keep quiet, please."

Cythera grinned, "Okay Alanna. Just be careful. Okay?" 

Alanna grinned, "Of course. You just watch Thom, please?" Alanna had started to like Lady Cythera more and more since she and George had been living at the castle the last couple of months. For George needed to start his work as second-in command of the Royal Spymasters. And Alanna wanted to be in court more than usual for she needed a bit of closure after Thom was born because she was constantly nervous about people taking him from her for reasons no one knew, not even she. 

"Yes Alanna, now let me go!" Cythera grinned and ran into the side corridor into the room and closed the door behind her. 

As Alanna gazed back at her a sword came down out of a sweep nearly hitting her as she jumped out of the way and unsheathed her sword. Looking at her component she saw an older version of George sweeping down upon her – the tall, strong man with green-hazel eyes and a larger nose than seemingly attractive but he still had that attractiveness vibe to him. 

Alanna's jaw dropped as she flew into an attack to get him off her, "Who are you?"

The man snorted as he blocked Alanna's crescent, "Haven't you guess already?" 

"Yes," Alanna said as she frowned. "You're George's father. Orlin Cooper."

The man grinned and sliced down and left a mark on Alanna's right arm, "You're right m'dear. Now don't worry. Your baby and Lady Cythera will be okay. I just need to take them for a while – give them the Cooper mark."

George, who had just knifed another man in the gut, turned around and said, "The Cooper mark? Father?! What in god's name are you doing this for?"

"Don't worry sonny, you'll have little Thom back soon," as Orlin said this he threw his hand up and revealed some powder into the air which fogged up the church and left everyone coughing and sputtering. As the fog cleared, the entire group of fighters had left with no trace. Alanna and George ran over to the side room where Alanna had sent Lady Cythera with baby Thom. The door was wide open and no trace of the baby or Cythera was around the room. Only a note, knifed to the desk in the room was there.

# 

# Here you go m'laddy

_If you want your child back unharmed_

_Bring me five thousand Gold nobles by sunset tommorow_

_Or the babe will have the cooper mark on him_

-_Orlin_

Alanna sat down with her hands on her head, "Oh my gods George. What are we going to do?"

George frowned, "We're going to get him back, that's what we're going to do." 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Hope y'all like this… please R/R thanka very much J

-Trixie Moon 


	7. No Worries Anymore

Hey guys! This is my last chapter to the forever too long getting out a chapter fanfic No Worries! I know what a disappointment shed a tear I hope you guys all like it. It's been interesting writing this… especially with certain NOBLES constantly yelling at me for not getting it out soon enough. Thanks to all who've reviewed this…you'll see my final Author's note at the bottom g Enjoy!!

Disclaimers: I don't' own anyone…except for kind of Orlin…but not really… that's about it…Here we go!

Alanna paced the long hallway outside the offices of the Secret Service of Tortall. George, Jon and Gary were in the office, telling Commander Douglas of Veldine, their long time friend, exactly what had happened.It had seemed forever before the four men came out with grins on their faces.

Alanna frowned, "George! This is not a time to be smiling! Thom is missing."

George smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Alanna, Douglas and Jon looked for him with their magic. They found him and know exactly where he is."

Alanna started walking briskly down the hall, "Then let's go, now!"

Jon, with his long stride quickly caught up to Alanna and stopped her, saying sarcastically, "Lady Knight, we need to plan before we actually go and get the dear child. Remember, we need a strategy?"

Alanna sighed, " I know Jonathan. So let's get to it, shall we?" Alanna turned around and strode down the hall, turning the corner and heading straight for her room to put on her gold mail.

"George, d'you think she'll ever be less stubborn?" said Gary grinning.

George snorted, "I think that might take quite a while Gary. So, we meet at 4 a.m. in the War Chamber?"

Jon nodded, "Yes, and George, try to get her to stay here. We all know she wants to come to get her son, but this is a Secret Service operation."

George snorted and grinned, "I don't think I should even attempt at it Jon. She'll probably yell her head off and then not talk to me till we get our child back." George nodded to Gary, Jon and Douglas and then followed the path of his wife, down the hall and turning the corner to get himself ready for the fight.

Jon grinned, he knew the couple would not sit down while their young son was out their with George's father who was, from what George had said, a dangerous man.

George opened the door to his and Alanna's room in the palace and found Alanna sitting down on the bed with her face in her hands and sobbing softly.

He walked over to his wife, pulled her hands away from her face and began kissing away her tears softly, "There it is love. We'll find him, I know we will."

Alanna smiled meekly up at George and said, "I know George. But can you tell me, what is this 'cooper mark'?"

George stepped away from Alanna and pulled up his shirt to reveal a large "x" mark on the small of his back. The inner part of the X was black, and then blended out too blue, green and eventually blending in with his skin. 

"My mother helped me hide it with my magic once it started to grow. The Cooper Mark is a distinct tattoo that a young male Cooper usually gets when he is born. It grows as you grow and it's famous for its leading people into thievery and other such treacheries. That's why it was so hard for me to start living a normal life once I quit being the Rogue. And I don't want Thom to have to go through that, Alanna. He can't." 

Alanna got up and looked George in the eyes as she reached up to hug him around his neck, " My love. Don't worry. We're going to find him before your father does anything to him. We will." Alanna let go of George and sat back down on the bed and began to tie the laces of her boot.

George stepped behind the dressing screen to get his breeches, shirt and vest, "I know my dear. I just don't want him going through something like this. It's so hard because I know what it feels like, to have to hide something from those you love is incredibly hard."

"George, don't worry. We'll find him. I know we will."

As she said this, George came out from behind the screen and picked her up into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. As he put her down he said, "I know lover. Now let's go save our son." 

Orlin Cooper sat among his people, in a tavern just outside of Corus. He grinned as he nodded to the innkeeper and stood up. Orlin walked to the back of the inn and opened a door revealing a young woman cradling a young child in her arms. 

"So Lady Cythera, I see you get along well with the child. The child who soon will be sealed to the rogue's life forever. Though I am unaware of what I shall do with you." 

Orlin put his hand under Lady Cythera's chin and she responded with a spit in his face and said, "You won't be able to touch me nor the child. The King's warriors will come and kill you for what you've done. You will never get away from this!" 

Orlin snorted and said, " I doubt it my lady. How can they find our hiding place? We've guarded with spells against finding spells. Well, at least ones that won't be able to be detected by my son or my wife."

Cythera raised her eyebrow at the older man as he nodded to her and left the room. She grinned and then cooed at the baby who giggled softly.

Alanna, George, Gary and a small squad of the own patrolled the street near Orlin's tavern. Alanna and George wearing serious disguises and acting like newly-wed lovers, not that they had done that before. Alanna was wearing a black wig and a revealing commoner's dress, showing off her cleavage. Her eyes had been magiked so they appeared blue, rather than violet. George's hair was a pale blonde and also had blue eyes, giving off the aura of being a Scanran for he was also very tall. Six men of the King's Own acted as a rambunctious, drunk group of young men and the other twelve or so wandered the street talking to themselves or entered the tavern where Orlin and his people were. 

Alanna and George walked into the inn and went up to Orlin.

Alanna purred, "Hello Orlin."

Orlin raised an eyebrow and took Alanna's hand and kissed it, "Hello love. Who might you be?"

Alanna averted her eyes to the door where she saw several of the disguised King's Own come and go towards the back room where Cythera and Thom were hidden, and then responded, "Katarina. Don't you remember Orlin? I was sixteen when you met me in Scanra?"

Orlin grinned devilishly and then pulled her close and put a knife to her neck, "I've never been to Scanra 'Katarina.' Who are you and state your purpose?"

Alanna saw the men coming out of the room with Cythera, having Thom in her arms, "Oh, you might remember me. I'm Alanna, your son's wife!" Alanna grabbed Orlin's wrist and flipped him over her back as all of the men in the Inn stood up unsheathing their knifes as countless King's Own came in. 

George swiftly strode over to where Alanna was and picked his father up, "I'm sorry Father. But I have to do this, after all you took my baby away from me hoping to inflict as much pain on him as you did me. I can't allow you to do that to him. So, Orlin Cooper you are arrested for the kidnapping of Lady Cythera and Master Thom of Pirate's Swoop. You will be sent to the Lord Provost's court." 

Orlin spat in his own son's face and responded, "Have your fun sonnie, but you won't get me yet." Orlin whispered a word, but before he could complete his short worded spell, Alanna managed to put a bond on his magic, making him unable to disappear.

Alanna grinned, "Nice try Orlin. You did that once before, you won't do it again." Alanna handcuffed her father in law as several King's Own came over to get him.

Cythera came over with baby Thom in her arms and smiled, "Here Alanna."

Alanna smiled and took her baby from Cythera as George put his hands on her shoulders, "Thank you Cythera. Are you going to be okay?"

Cythera grinned, "Oh I'll be fine. I'm just a little… corrupted I guess you could say. Well, I'll see you too later." Cythera ran over to Gary wrapping her arms around him and kissing him thoroughly as Alanna looked up into the eyes of George.

"Well, I guess we'll be fine now my dear," George said as he touched Thom's cheek with his finger as the baby gurgled. "I don't think either of us know any more people who wish to take our child away."

Alanna grinned and said, "No, I don't think we do, love. No worries anymore it seems."

"Right my dear, no worries," said George as he tilted Alanna's chin up with a finger and kissed her lightly.

Author's FINAL NOTE:

Okay guys… I know this is a short ending that should have come out a while ago but you gotta give me credit g I finally finished this thing after several months of undergoing constant nagging by Jae to finish this fic which I could have finished better but I've been writing a new one and have been too lazy to finish this one. I'll be coming out with a new thing in a week or two which involved original characters which takes place in Tortall at the same time as Girl of the Gardens at Travel to the Past by Melusine and Ariel.Well…here we go. Many thanks too:

Jaelawyn Noble – For being my muse! Ever giving me ideas and pushing me to finish this goddamn fic g I finally did finish it my dear! You should be proud! Now where's that Vinson/Kel thingie? Eh? g

Katy, Sara, Kathy, Nina and Cait – for giving me new ideas to put into my *new* fic that's coming out soon! Yeah Rp! g

And just to Cait – for always asking me how my stories are going and for always helping out with my many html questions (cause I have no computer skilz what-so-eva! g)

Well…that's about it guys! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
